


Said Too Much

by moovelope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moovelope/pseuds/moovelope
Summary: A thought strikes Lance sideways, and he nearly topples over with it.Keithsaw. He saw Lance get stung; he knows that he was the first thing Lance saw. Maybe...maybe for one week Lance could just...not hide it. Maybe for a week Lance could just let go for once and let all of his feelings for Keith come tumbling out of him. And at the end, all he had to do was blame the words on the stupid bug and he was golden.Companion piece toSaid Too Little.





	Said Too Much

It’s late on Malerian, late enough the locals have lit the lamps all over the city and down the meandering paths leading away from it. Lance walks backwards to watch as the lights flicker on all of the houses and shops, reddish orange sandstone making up the majority of the architecture. It reminds him of Christmas lights, strung over every inch of the town. It’s a nice view.

“A parade, Keith, they’re going to throw a parade,” Lance says, looking away from the city towards Keith, who walks a few steps behind him. Keith huffs, pretending to be annoyed. Lance has gotten pretty good at telling the difference.

“After you taught them what a parade was. And this will be the third in two weeks, what the hell is with you and parades?” he asks. Lance smiles; it’s definitely his best record so far. It’s been a blast visiting the outer reaches of the Voltron coalition, greeting and thanking all of the planets who had joined on faith alone without ever seeing Voltron in action. Getting to see the people, and show them a part of what they’re fighting for is exhilarating.

Lance flips back around and falls in step besides Keith, thumbs hooked into the Paladin belt at his hips.

“Come on Keith, it’s fun. And it gets everyone smiling. They can’t spend all of their time thinking about the war,” Lance says, keeping his voice light. It’s important to him, though. The war isn’t just blowing up huge ships in space; it’s making sure that all of these people have a place to come back to. And for them to have memories other than all of the fighting.

Keith pauses a moment before replying. “It’s not your job to save the universe _and_ keep everyone happy, Lance.”

Lance shrugs, trying to ignore the jump in his chest as Keith manages to hit figurative nail on the head. It’s still a bit weird, how well they know each other now. It’s just like he knows that Keith is getting antsy on all of these diplomatic missions, he feels like he isn’t doing enough if he isn’t plunging his sword into something. Lance wishes that Keith could understand that it’s not his job to save everyone.

“Who says those two things don’t go hand in hand?” he says and sighs. His breath fogs up the interior of his helmet, causing the automatic defogger to kick on blasting him in the face with cold air. Irritation tugs at him. “God, I wish we allowed to take our helmets off, though. I’m getting claustrophobic in here.”

Lance is thrown off balance as Keith bumps into him, a smile across his lips. “You know _why_ , so stop whining. Do you want to end up like Hunk did a few months ago?”

“The locals said that there are a _few_ Altreezen Stingers here! And that it’s not even the season you see them the most! There’s like, a 10% chance that one will sting me and I’ll end up—“

“End up just like Hunk, falling in love with a cat because it was the first thing he saw and then him being _inconsolable_ when we had to leave it behind,” Keith reminds him, smiling as Lance chuckles at the memory.

Hunk’s predicament flashes through Lance’s mind for a second. He’d been so upset, crying as Lance pried the cat from his arms to give back to its entertained owner. Lance had to spend a week hearing about how that cat was _the best_ cat in the universe, and how Hunk would treat her like a princess and how she deserved the world and more. At the beginning it was sort of funny, but after a few days it was obvious that Hunk was actually heartbroken over it. Movies and board games had helped somewhat to distract him, and he’d pulled through in the end.

And even though it had been a long week, and he definitely doesn’t want to deal with something so annoying, Lance decides that he’ll take his chances. He needs some air and he needs it now. He releases the seal on his helmet and takes it off in one smooth motion. It’s a gentle, cool night out, and Lance takes a moment to savor it.

“Ah, that feels good. Just needed a bit of a breeze,” Lance says with a soft sigh. He runs his hand through his hair, noticing how sweaty it’s gotten having his helmet on all day. The wind runs through it as Lance lets go, hopefully it’ll make it look a little less disgusting. He looks over to Keith, who just rolls his eyes at him instead of telling him off. It wasn’t worth fighting over. Lance thinks he has pretty good luck, and with the amount of good that they’ve been doing for the universe he thinks karma should swing his way every once and awhile. He isn’t gonna be stung in the two minutes he has his helmet off, jeez Keith relax.

And maybe his luck is better than he thinks, because Keith turns to him again and pins him with _a look_ and Lance isn’t exactly sure what it means, but it’s out of the ordinary and sets something buzzing in his head. He smiles at Keith to encourage him to say whatever’s on his mind.

“La—” Keith starts, but Lance is suddenly distracted by a pinprick at the back of his neck. He slaps a hand to his skin, a knee jerk reaction to squish whatever bit him. He hopes it wasn’t toxic, he’s heard of those too, bugs that can kill you in fifteen dobashes flat. The locals would have mentioned if they had those, right?

The symptoms usually included immediate and excruciating pain, so Lance is probably good on that front. Nothing hurts. He looks up at Keith to ask if he saw what got him and-

Everything slows down. All Lance can hear is the pounding of his heart in his ears. Keith he... Keith.

Lance notices all over again how good he looks in the lamplight, features softened by the orangish glow. How relaxed he looks compared to when they’re out on the battlefield. How strong his jaw is in direct contrast to how soft his mouth looks. He wants to bridge the distance between the two of them, he wants to rest his hands on Keith’s shoulders and pull him in and just exist here under the lamplight.

And Keith, Keith is looking at him like he’s worried, like something’s wrong. Lance pulls up short. He _never_ lets himself get so distracted by his feelings for Keith, especially not right in front of him! What’s happened to his self-control? Lance blinks and looks away, rubbing at his neck to ground himself. He needs to _focus_ , this is ridiculous.

“Ah, something—”

“You got stung by one of those Altreezen Stingers,” Keith blurts out, panicked expression still stuck on his face. Lance freezes, still facing away towards the cottages.

“Uh,” Lance croaks, mind racing. That certainly explained why he suddenly had no control over his thoughts around Keith. But what the hell was he supposed to-

“Are you alright? Is, uh...are you feeling any different?” Keith asks, a hand held up between them as though he was going to rest it on Lance’s arm. He looks nervous, probably nervous over Lance’s well-being. Warmth tangles up in his chest at the concern, which Lance tamps down out of habit. It’s harder than usual with the bug’s toxins running through his veins. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to keep this up-

A thought strikes Lance sideways, and he nearly topples over with it.

Keith _saw_. He saw Lance get stung; he knows that he was the first thing Lance saw. Maybe...maybe for one week Lance could just...not hide it. Maybe for a week Lance could just let go for once and let all of his feelings for Keith come tumbling out of him. And at the end, all he had to do was blame the words on the stupid bug and he was golden.

Something in the back of Lance’s mind warns him that this might not be the _best_ idea, that he should consider for a bit longer, that maybe it’s actually a very very bad idea- But the opportunity is too good to pass up and it’s a lot easier to fall into the warm glow of his chest than to pull himself together and hide it.

Lance allows himself a slow and wide smile, looking over to Keith.

“You look so familiar,” he starts off vaguely, and Keith’s worried look intensifies. “Didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry.”

Keith stares blankly at him before groaning. “Are you messing with me?”

Lance takes another step towards him, pushing away the last flicker of embarrassment and shame he has left.

“Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night,” Lance continues. Keith actually _smiles_ , though he hides it behind his hand, eyes crinkling in amusement.

“You’re gonna be a nightmare,” he complains, but he still doesn’t budge. Lance impulsively pulls Keith’s hand away from his face to get a better look at him.

“Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite,” he says, a bit softer now that they’re closer. _That_ one gets a different response. Keith freezes as his face flushes a light pink. Lance doesn’t know what to do with himself other than stare. “You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line,” he continues faintly, heart racing.

Keith seems to come back to himself after that, gently tugging his wrist from Lance’s grasp. He twists Lance to face towards the cottages once more, pushing him forward.

“Alright, that’s enough. You’re going to go hang out with Hunk while we figure out what to do about this,” he says roughly. Lance knows he’s probably pushed too far already, but it’s becoming harder and harder to put his filter back up.

“But Keeeith,” he whines, digging his heels into the dirt path, “My hand is cold.”

“What,” Keith deadpans as he just pushes Lance forward once more. Lance twists to face him a bit as he continues down the hill. He wiggles his left hand.

“It’s cold, can you hold it to warm me up?”

Keith stares at him before slapping a palm across his face, letting out a suffering sigh. Lance half expects to be pushed over to roll down the rest of the way.

“Will you stop fighting me if I hold your hand?”

“Absolutely,” Lance answers, not anticipating that he’d get what he wanted. Keith sighs and grabs Lance’s hand to lead him. Lance curses the fact that they’re both in their Paladin armor, and there for both wearing gloves. It feels like a missed opportunity that he can’t feel Keith’s fingers on his own.

“Could...could you please be quiet until we get there?” Keith asks tightly. Oh whoops, Lance said the rest of that out loud.

“Yeah sure,” Lance says, and tries not to think for the rest of the way back.

***

“This is a stupid idea,” Hunk says, blocking the way out of  Lance’s room. Lance pouts; trying to wiggle his way around Hunk’s outstretched arms, even though it’s useless.

“It’s not! Hunk, when will I get this chance again? I’m not going to _do_ anything, I just want to—”

“You’re gonna make yourself sad with all of this,” Hunk argues back. Lance dodges underneath an arm, only to be caught around the middle and lifted into the air.

“Agh, no fair! I deserve a home field advantage,” he says as Hunk carries him back over to his bed. He lands with an oof as Hunk drops him on the mattress.

“Just stop and think for a second, buddy. How are you going to feel when Keith doesn’t respond to all of this flirting?”

Lance leans back in the bed, arms crossed. “I don’t expect him to respond, I don’t expect things to change—”

“I think a part of you does hope that something will change, though. I know that you’ve liked Keith for a long time—”

“Understatement,” Lance interrupts. Hunk shooshes him.

“But all this time you haven’t tried to change anything. Now that you’re actually letting yourself try, I don’t know...I think you’ll be more upset when nothing is different at the end of the week.”

Disappointment swirls in Lance’s stomach as he leans over to rest against Hunk. “I hear what you’re saying, I do. But...for once I just want to let this all out of my system and not have to worry about how it might mess things up. And...” his voice grows soft, “I don’t know, right after I was stung, Keith looked at me like—”

“Dude, no,” Hunk stops him, grabbing his shoulder to twist him a bit on the bed. “I went through this too, remember? I was utterly convinced that Whiskers wanted me to be her owner and thought I was the best person in the world. A non-talking space cat was telling me this. You gotta put this into perspective.”

Lance huffs in annoyance before flopping back on the bed. “Ok, so maybe I imagined it. That’s fine. I’ll stop hoping that any of this will make a difference. But I don’t want to let this chance pass,” Lance says definitively. Hunk groans.

“Ok dude, your choice.”

***

“Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot,” Lance says, causing Keith to jump in surprise in his spot on the couch. Lance laughs and falls down onto one of the other couches in the common area. He clutches his alien ukulele to his chest, hoping to have a chance to show off in front of Keith. He’d gotten it on Malerian before he was stung, and hasn’t had a chance to play yet.

Keith glares at him, “Did Hunk let you off your leash?”

“I promised to be on my best behavior. Is it alright if I hang out here with you?” Lance asks, hoping desperately that Keith says yes. There’s a long pause before an even longer sigh.

“Yeah it’s fine,” he says, looking away from Lance back to his data pad.

From the looks of the mirrored text on the back, Keith is reading one of the novels from the Castle’s large library. Lance wonders what his favorite genre is as he absentmindedly plucks at the strings. Would action be too obvious? Maybe Keith likes horror novels, or maybe he’s a boring stick in the mud and likes biographies. Nah, Keith wouldn’t have the patience for stuffy non-fiction. Slowly Lance is able to figure out the notes, and then a few chords. He starts to hum, trying to find matching keys.

“Having fun over there?” Keith asks lightly.

“Tons,” Lance replies, watching as Keith’s lips quirk up in a tiny smile. “Can I sing you something?”

“If I say no, will that stop you at all?” Keith asks right back. Lance laughs.

“No, probably not.”

Keith shrugs, putting his data pad down and focusing in on Lance. “Go on, then,” he says, humoring him.

Lance sits up quickly to get a better grip on the instrument, looking down at the strings to make sure he has the fingerings right. He starts up once he finds a good chord.

“ _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_ ,” Lance starts, shooting Keith a look. “ _Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky. Oh my, baby I'm trying_ ,” he lets his voice go softer, pretending to pick up the role of the other person in the song. “ _Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard_.”

Lance looks back down to make sure his fingers are in the right spot for the chord change, smiling as he hits it right, “ _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again_ ,” he sings, looking up to see if Keith was enjoying himself.

Lance pulls up short, fingers tripping over the strings. Keith looks uncomfortable in his spot on the couch, curled a bit tighter in on himself. He doesn’t look up at Lance even when he stops playing.

“Sorry I uh...I forget the rest,” Lance says, even though it’s super obvious he’s lying.

“That was nice,” Keith says after a beat of silence. He turns back to his data pad, but it’s obvious he isn’t focusing on the words. He looks like he’s ready to bolt from the room.

Lance’s heart sinks. “Any requests?” he asks lightly, hoping Keith’s suggestion will give him an idea as to what he’s thinking.

“Mary Had a Little Lamb,” Keith rattles off, like he didn’t even give it any thought. It hardly counts as a song, but Lance does it anyway.

“Another one?” he asks after he finishes. Keith doesn’t look up.

“Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,” he says next. He keeps suggesting nursery rhymes and Lance plays him as best he can remember, wondering why Keith keeps suggesting such boring and short songs.

“Another—”

“Lance,” Keith says sternly. He’s starting to look upset and Lance can’t figure out for the life of him _why_. What harm was there in nursery rhymes?

“Do you want me to play something dif—”

“Stop. Stop trying to impress me, you don’t have to...to keep doing everything I suggest,” Keith continues. Lance frowns.

“But I want to,” he says, confused. Keith’s face falls.

“No, _you_ don’t,” Keith says. He pushes himself off the couch. “Please, go hang out with Hunk, or Pidge. Or just do whatever else you want to do. Ok?”

He doesn’t look back at Lance when he leaves the room.

***

Keith is in the training deck.

Obviously.

Lance knows Keith’s schedule better than his own, can feel the itch to join him because this is the time they set aside to train together when missions don’t have them separated.

He slips into the deck quietly, not wanting to throw Keith off his groove. The gladiator is going after him mercilessly, and Keith is doing all he can to stave off the attacks with the practice staffs they use. Lance sits along the wall, hopefully far enough to be out of range as he watches. He’s had years to learn Keith’s style, to appreciate how fluid he is in battle and how creative he is with his attacks. It’s like an art form, and Lance is mesmerized by his movements.

Lance loves sparring with Keith because he feels like a bit of that confidence and skill rubs off on him, that he syncs up with Keith and surpasses his own skills as they fight. He sighs in appreciation as Keith pulls off a particularly challenging flip and parry, knocking his opponent’s staff from its hands.

“Amazing, as usual,” Lance calls out and Keith whips around at the noise. His shoulders tense up briefly before dropping in defeat.

“I can’t trust those two at all, can I?” he says, picking up the gladiator’s weapon and depositing it in a slot on the floor. Lance snorts and leans his face into his palm to fondly stare at Keith.

“I had to bribe Pidge, potentially with my life. But, more important question. How’s your fever?”

Keith glares at him like he has three heads. “My what? I don’t have a fever.”

Lance smirks. “Oh, you just look hot to me.” He quickly dodges to the right as Keith throws his staff towards him, even though it comes nowhere near him. Lance lies on the floor and laughs, overjoyed. Keith’s face was now a lot closer to the red of his jacket.

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith asks, walking over to retrieve the weapon and deposit it into another storage slot. Lance looks up at him from the floor.

“Just wanted to hang out with you, I missed you,” he says. Keith frowns.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he says but sits down next to Lance on the floor anyway. Lance quickly scrambles up so he’s sitting upright, wanting to catch Keith’s expressions.

“It’s true though. I miss you a lot,” Lance says, “When we’re all on different missions, when you’re off with the Blades, even after we finish dinner and head off to our own rooms.”

A look passes over Keith’s face, too quick to interpret. He turns away from Lance.

“You’re going to be so embarrassed when you get back to normal, saying all these things,” he says, voice teasing.

Lance opens his mouth to object, but clamps his jaw shut. Isn’t that right, though? After this week he has to go back to pretending he doesn’t have these feelings. He curls up tighter on the floor.

“If you say so...” he mutters quietly. But, he still has a couple days left, a few more hours to take advantage of. “I bet you’re gonna miss my pick-up lines,” he jokes.

“Absolutely not,” Keith shoots back immediately. It nearly stings with how quick he’s ready to shoot Lance down but hey, it’s what he’s come to expect.

“I still have a lot of good ones. Or maybe I should just switch to actual compliments, now. Pick-up lines are to get attention, after that you gotta be sincere, you know? Really tell the person why you care about them,” Lance grabs ahold of one of Keith’s hands, stroking his thumb against the leather of his gloves.

Keith looks at him, a touch nervous, “Is this where you start complimenting the girl’s hair or—”

“I like your laugh,” Lance cuts him off, causing Keith to startle in surprise. “You don’t do it often, but sometimes you have this little giggle that ends in a snort and it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m not adorable,” Keith protests and wow, was he ever so wrong. Lance opens his mouth to argue, offended beyond belief at Keith’s obvious blindness. He can’t even find the words to start. “No, Lance stop. You’re embarrassing yourself and I don’t want you yelling at me that I let it get too far when this is over with,” Keith cuts him off.

And jeez, he looks _angry_ , and Lance gets angry right back because he won’t “get over it” at the end of the week. He’ll just have to hold his tongue like he’s had to for however long and not tell Keith. Why couldn’t Keith let him have this week? Why couldn’t Keith just roll with the punches and not make such a big deal out of this?

“I won’t yell at you,” Lance says, frustrated, “I don’t—”

Keith pushes himself off the training floor, collecting his jacket from the ground. “Maybe not, but you’re going to be mortified—”

“I won’t be—”

“You will, you will because you’d never do this if you were in your right mind—”

“I want to though!” Lance finally yells. He scrambles to his feet after Keith who freezes, half turned away from him. “I want to say these things, to flirt with you, _all the time_. I like you, have for a very long time. I was just too big of a coward to say anything!” Lance says, then immediately slaps his hands over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that much. There went his plans for letting things go back to normal after all this. He stands stock still, waiting for Keith’s reaction, heart pounding out of his chest.

Keith’s fists clench once around his jacket, tension rising in his shoulders. He looks away and releases a long, shaky sigh. “Lance, please. Please don’t bother me for the rest of this week.”

Lance’s heart plummets, hands numb. That was that, then. Now he at least knew how Keith would react if he ever found out. In the best case scenario Lance thought that Keith would brush it off, pretend like things were normal and ignore it. But maybe that was too much to ask for, maybe it made sense that Keith didn’t want to be anywhere near him now. Lance takes a shaky breath in, not sure what’s going to come out of his mouth until he says it.

“Keith, I—”

“You don’t know what you’re saying anymore, that bite has messed with you so much. I asked Allura, and she said I can help her with the next coalition meeting for the next few days. I’ll see you later, alright?” he says, keeping his voice level. He gives Lance one quick nod, before heading out the door.

After a full dobash or two Lance lets himself sink to the floor again, heart feeling like it was just kicked out of his chest. So, not an outright rejection, then. Lance could still pretend that everything was the bug’s fault. He lets his head sink to his knees.

He doesn’t want to keep pretending.

***

It’s a few days later and Lance has followed Keith’s request to leave him alone. It wasn’t that hard, considering Keith spent the last few days planet side while Lance was on the castleship.

Lance rubs his arm where a spot of pain still lingers from earlier that morning, careful not to wrinkle the paper in his other hand.

Keith is already at the breakfast table, preferring to eat earlier even if it meant only having food goo before Hunk wakes up. His eyes widen as he catches Lance enter the room, a neutral expression balanced on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Keith asks, putting his spork down heavily next to his plate.

“Meh, could be better,” Lance says, taking the seat next to him, sliding the paper over the table so Keith can see it.

Keith’s eyes narrow. “What’s this?” he asks, grabbing the sheet to look at it closer.

“Bloodwork, had Coran do it this morning,” Lance says, rubbing the spot on his arm again. “I am now completely toxin free.”

Keith stares down at the paper, not looking up at Lance like he’s actually taking the time to read it. “Oh that’s....that’s good. Good,” he mutters. He looks back up at Lance and he doesn’t look relieved, or happy, or whatever else Lance could have expected. Keith’s expression gives him nothing. It’s nerve wracking. But Lance pushes forward regardless.

He leans an elbow on the table, shooting a look over at Keith and hopes his fear doesn’t show on his face. “Hey Keith.”

The paper crinkles as Keith pushes it aside, eyes still avoiding Lance. “What?”

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand,” he says and _thank the Lions_ he didn’t trip over any of the words. Lance keeps a small and confident smile on his face as Keith freezes in the chair next to him. He turns, slowly, like he’s scared if he moves too fast that Lance will vanish or something.

“What-what did you say?” he asks, absolutely shell shocked. Lance wants to punch him, he still can’t figure out if the reaction is positive or not. This was so much _easier_ when he had the added confidence of the bug bite.

His hands shake as he decides to press onwards, heart pounding in his chest. “Are you the sun? Because you’re so beautiful it’s blinding me.”

Lance can see the realization hit Keith as his eyes widen and he looks back down at the paper on the table. His mouth tries to work to form words for a few ticks before he finally finds his voice.

“You knew what you were saying, before. You meant it,” he says faintly. He turns back to Lance and-

The expression on his face is fragile but filled with something so close to hope it has Lance’s stomach flipping. His face flushes, like it has with every pick-up line Lance had thrown his way, after every lingering look that Lance had given him this past week. Lance is pretty sure he can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, face so hot that it must be glowing.

“Yeah, I meant it,” he agrees and watches as the hesitant look on Keith’s face slowly blooms into a warm smile. Bubbly happiness works its way through Lance’s chest as he smiles back, feeling a little dazed. “I meant all the flirting too, even if some of it wasn’t my best work—”

A hand on his cheek silences him, has his heart rate kick back up because Keith is leaning in towards him with his eyes focused on Lance’s before they slide shut and-

Keith kisses softly, like he’s afraid Lance will crumble with too much pressure. Lance’s breath stutters as he works his own hand up to hold onto Keith’s shoulder, steadying himself. There’s a hum against his lips and Lance melts into it, into Keith, because this is actually happening finally, _finally_. He pushes forward, trying to get more contact, and he shivers at the surprised gasp that comes from Keith.

Lance blinks as the pressure on his lips disappears, opens his eyes to see Keith cheeks tinged pink looking absolutely overwhelmed. Taking his hand from Keith’s shoulder, Lance runs it gently through his hair just because he can.

“Too much for you there?” Lance jokes. Keith gently shakes his head.

“No, no just…” he pauses, trying to find his words again. “Just surprised I get to have this. What if you hadn’t been stung? [What if I hadn’t said anything?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942101) We could have missed this.”

 “I’m sure we would have figured it out eventually,” Lance assures him. He runs his thumb gently along Keith’s cheek to settle his nerves. Keith leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

“We can start figuring it out now,” he says, looking to Lance with one eyebrow quirked up like a challenge. Something flips in Lance’s stomach at the suggestion, at the idea of all the things that were open to them now.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds cool. Let’s get on that,” Lance says enthusiastically. Keith laughs and it settles like sunshine in Lance’s chest.

“Someone sounds eager. So how about it, sharpshooter? Let’s go for a walk and see where it takes us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you get almost done with planning out one story when a completely different way it could have gone strikes you and then you have to sit and ask yourself. Do I really need to write an AU for a story I haven't even finished writing yet? 
> 
> The answer is yes. Absolutely.


End file.
